The Great Crusade
'The Great Crusade '''is the 9th level of [[Call of Duty 2: Big Red One|''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One]]. In the level, Cpl. Roland Rogers and his squad participate in the D-Day assault of Normandy, France. Plot The squad starts out in a Landing Craft Infantry (LCI) instead of a Higgins boat. After some pep talk, Sgt. Hawkins hands out binoculars to you. Using the binoculars, you have to mark enemy bunkers with 88s on the shore line for the mortar fire. After you have taken out all five of them, you can mark some machine gun nests as targets. This is completely optional as the machine gun nests are not a threat to you or the Higgins boats. The option to take them out was possibly made so you would get the feeling that you are actually helping out your allies. After reaching the draw, the LCI receives mortar fire. Roland passes out, & Brooklyn rescues you from the burning LCI. The crew jumps on the life boats. Your character will pass out again, and Hawkins wakes you up on the beach. You hear a line: " Two kinds of people are staying on this beach, the dead, and those who are going to die, now get moving! " You and the squad make a way up to the main bunker, with the aid of a Dozer tank & two US engineers and other friendlies. You & the squad cover the engineers planting charges on two barricades. After the barricades have been taken out, the Dozer gets destroyed by a panzerfaust & you have to take out the panzerfaust squad. After reaching the main bunker, Hawkins orders you to clear out the radio tower & destroy the radio inside. After that, you & the squad cover the engineers planting a charge on the armored gate. After that, Hawkins orders you to find three mortar pits & destroy them. Lots of indoors fighting here so use grenades. After destroying them, the squad assaults a warehouse. Inside the warehouse, the Germans lower a gate, blocking your way. You climb up a ladder & make your way to the other side of the gate. In there, you press a switch to raise the gate. After some pep talk, two friendlies place a charge on an armored gate near you. The gate blows up by an 88 behind it, killing the two friendlies. The squad takes out the 88 crew and the Germans defending it. Brooklyn throws a mortar shell on the 88, destroying it. Hawkins orders the squad to form up by a nearby bunker. The squad takes a look at another 88 on the opening. The squad makes its way to the 88, but they get pinned down by two groups of Germans attacking from the nearby bunkers. Hawkins orders you to destroy the bunkers with the 88, but Smith says the 88 is busted. Hawkins orders Smith to fix the 88 up, and a time counter of 60 seconds appears on the screen. The squad defends their position for 60 seconds, and the 88 is operational. You use the 88 to destroy the two bunkers, and after that, Germans open up the gate of the fuel dump, revealing some fuel drums. Destroying these will result to the destruction of the fuel dump. After that, Hawkins tells the squad how he is proud to serve with you & how this battle was the worst he had seen, due to the amount of losses on the beach. Mission accomplished. Trivia Instead of using his usaul Thompson SMG Seargent Hawkins is using an M1 Garand. *Once ashore before being helped up by Sgt. Hawkins, you can hear a soldier yell,"Two kinds of people are staying on this beach...the dead, and those who are going to die!" This is a quote from the real life Col Taylor Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7B-szSl_Y8Y Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Singleplayer